


gee matt how come your mom lets you have six boyfriends

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, this isn't even 200 words long why would you expect me to work in everyone in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: eyy it's, cuddles time





	

Cuddles?  Those are great.  If you asked Matt to think of a better thing to wake up to than someone you love snuggled up close to you, he might burst into flames.

 

But, well, he wasn’t quite sure he’d consider  _ this _ cuddling.  Jack was doing a great job, but the other five grown ass men were just kind of laying on top of them.  Gavin’s kicked everyone in the face in his sleep at least once at this point.  On the bright side, Matt knew he wouldn’t freeze to death in his sleep.

 

Speaking of Jack, he just woke up.  “You doing alright?  You seem pretty sweaty.”

 

“Yeah, not sure how I wouldn’t get warm buried in six dudes.”

 

He smiled and gave Matt a little pat on the chest.  “Well, if you ever need to wiggle on out, you totally can.”

 

Matt instead scoffed and nuzzled closer to Jack.  “Fuck that, I love you guys.”

 

Geoff poked his head out from behind Jeremy’s shoulders.  “Aww, you love us?”

 

“We’re dating.”

 

“I know…”


End file.
